


Sexy

by Esbe



Series: Together [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet.</p><p>All the tiny bits are now going to be part of a series.</p><p>Tolerate me while I figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

“It has been a long day for me too.” Mycroft said. 

He hung up his jacket and waistcoat, removed his tie and undid his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves. He sat down on the chair and bent to untie his shoelaces. John couldn’t help admire the long lines of his body. The easy elegance of it, it was not studied but rather embedded in him. His movements were quick and efficient but far from dry.

“God! You are so sexy.” John sighed.

Mycroft stilled and straightened. John saw the idea take shape in his eyes, the dawning wonder, the stealing smile, the tilt of his neck as those eyes met John’s, and the soft sound that escaped his lips, “Oh!”

John marvelled at that sound. It embodied all of what Mycroft felt right now, he wanted to feel it. So he bent down to Mycroft’s ear, and laid his fingertips softly against those lips, gently repeating his observation, “Mycroft, I think you are very sexy.”

“Oh!”

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I start. As you can see I'm rubbish at giving proper titles. But well I'm hoping to improve and in a few years these will give me a few laughs :). The plan so far is to post something at least once a week. Fingers crossed and prostrations to all the goddesses and patron saints of fanfic authors.  
> If you read my fics I'll love you. If you kudos I'll love and adore you. If you comment...
> 
> PS: Sorry everyone, didn't realise I'd stopped non-archive users from commenting. Thats been changed now


End file.
